Использование методов психодиагностики для решения проблем профильного обучения
А.А.Овчаров, кандидат социологических наук, 2004 г. Использование методов психодиагностики для решения проблем профильного обучения Решение проблемы профильного обучения невозможно без опоры на определенные показатели (индикаторы), устанавливающие связь между выбираемым профилем и комплексом объективных и субъективных факторов. Объективные факторы отражают результаты взаимодействия учащегося с внешней средой, опосредованные через такие количественные и качественные данные как: успеваемость, участие в различных конкурсах, олимпиадах, соревнованиях; посещение кружков, факультативов; социальная активность культурно-массового характера - КВН, концерты, участие во внешкольных формальных и неформальных мероприятиях. Субъективные факторы имеют непосредственное отношение к личности учащегося, комплексу различных качеств, проявляющихся как на психофизическом, так и на социально-психологическом уровнях. Сюда можно отнести: характерные конституциональные особенности, тип темперамента, функциональная асимметрия полушарий головного мозга, преобладание образно-чувственного или конкретно-логического мышления, направленность локуса контроля (экстернальность-интернальность), определяющая характер процесса социализации подростка и тенденцию к определенным социальным ролям; ориентацию на определенную социальную сферу деятельности с предпочтениями умственного или физического труда, а также объектов деятельности (производственно-технологической, социально-гуманитарной, естественно-математической, художественно-эстетической и других). Объяснение как отличительных, так и сходных признаков у детей можно найти в преобладании определенных функций полушарий головного мозга. Нейрофизиологи первыми установили связь образа мышления с функциями полушарий, а психологи дали объяснение различию способов обработки информации человеком. Существует общее мнение, что левое полушарие мозга обрабатывает информацию подробно, последовательно, линейно, аналитически и логически, а правое полушарие, наоборот, глобально, относительно, синхронно, нелинейно и интуитивно. Развивая этот взгляд, можно добавить, что левое полушарие несет ответственность за обработку словесно-логической информации. Мышление, связанное с таким видом информации, было названо конвергентным. Оно проявляется в задачах, имеющих единственный правильный ответ. Для его развития детям нужно предлагать загадки, ребусы, кроссворды или задания на построение различных классификаций, например, попросить назвать виды ягод, овощей, рыб, деревьев и т.д. Правое полушарие имеет дело с информацией образно-чувственного характера, а соответствующее ему мышление названо дивергентным. Оно опирается на воображение и служит средством продуцирования новых оригинальных идей и самовыражения. Дивергентное мышление предполагает, что на один вопрос может быть несколько или даже множество ответов. Для характеристики различий между сигнальной деятельностью головного мозга И.П.Павловым были введены понятия первой и второй сигнальной систем, где первая отвечает за образно-эмоциональную сферу, а вторая - логико-знаковую. Относительное преобладание в мышлении человека первой сигнальной системы характеризует его как <художественный тип>, а второй - <мыслительный>. Относительно равное функционирование обеих сигнальный систем позволяет говорить о промежуточном типе мышления, условно названном <практическим> ( ). Поэтому было бы корректно говорить минимум о трехкомпонентной структуре мышления, которая включает в себя когнитивный (познавательный, аффективный (чувственный) и практический (преобразующий) элементы. Трехкомпонентная типология людей обнаруживается в выборе профессии, успехе в той или иной сфере деятельности и удовлетворенности ею. Человек практического типа выбирает профессии, связанные с производственной деятельностью, руководством людьми в данной сфере. Человек эмоционально-коммуникативного типа чаще выбирает профессии, требующие эффективного общения (образование, воспитание). <Познающий> предпочитает умственную деятельность (проектирование, конструирование, научно-исследовательские работы). В реальной жизни редко встречаются так называемые <чистые типы>, где бы наблюдалось абсолютное преобладание одной из сигнальных систем. Чаще всего педагоги, психологи и управленцы имеют дело с детьми и взрослыми со смешанными типами мышления, а следовательно с большей дифференциацией индивидуально-психологических качеств. Для наглядности приведем пример сравнительных характеристик качеств по трем критериям: когнитивному, креативному и аффективному: *Познавательные способности и навыки: *Владение большим объемом информации. *Богатый словарный запас. *Перенос усвоенного на новый материал. *Установление причинно-следственных связей. *Умение делать выводы. *Умение интегрировать и синтезировать информацию. *Участие в решении сложных проблем. *Организация информации. *Умение улавливать сложные идеи. *Умение замечать тонкие различия. *Чувствительность к противоречиям. *Использование альтернативных путей поиска информации. *Анализ ситуаций. *Умение оценивать как сам процесс, так и результат. *Умение предвидеть последствия. *Умение рассуждать. *Построение гипотез. *Применение идей на практике. *Способность к преобразованиям. *Критичность в мышлении. *Высокая любознательность. * *Творческие способности: *Способность рисковать. *Дивергентное мышление (т.е. воспринимающее идею в целом, интуитивно). *Гибкость в мышлении и действиях. *Быстрота мышления. *Способность высказывать оригинальные идеи, изобретать что-то новое. *Богатое воображение. *Восприятие неоднозначных идей. *Высокие эстетические ценности. *Развитая интуиция. * *Особенности эмоциональной сферы: *Реалистическая Я-концепция (т.е. представление человека о себе). *Уважение к другим. *Эмпатическое (т.е. сопереживательное) отношение к людям. *Терпимость к особенностям других людей. *Склонность к самоанализу. *Терпимое отношение к критике. *Способность делиться вещами и идеями. *Настойчивость в выполнении задания. *Независимость в мышлении и поведении. *Отсутствие нетерпения в ожидании вознаграждения. *Чувство юмора. *Чуткость к анализу нравственных проблем. *Уверенность в своих силах и способностях. *Внутренняя мотивация. Количественные результаты успеваемости не являются однозначным показателем ориентации ученика на конкретный профиль обучения. Достижение успехов по какому-то предмету или группе предметов часто зависит от таких факторов, как: личность педагога-предметника, его стиль преподавания, умение заинтересовывать учащихся формой подачи материала и его содержанием, создание системы побудительных стимулов к учебе, благоприятная эмоциональная атмосфера в классе. Достаточно сильной мотивационной составляющей также является стремление ученика к достижению социальной значимости, доминирования в качестве интеллектуального лидера. И, наконец, успехи в учебе могут быть следствием стремления иметь высокий средний балл в аттестате для поступления в вуз. В данном контексте представляется корректным для педагогов ориентироваться, с одной стороны, на ценностные критерии успешности в обучении, когда предмет вызывает интерес подростка в качестве опосредованного средства познания окружающего мира, а с другой, на определение взаимосвязей между структурой личности ученика и характером профиля обучения. Характер этих взаимосвязей можно установить с помощью методов дифференциальной психологии, изучающей психологические различия между отдельными учениками и группами учеников, объединенных общими типологическими признаками. Главным индикатором структуры личности является доминирующий тип мышления. Различают следующие виды мышления: словесно-логическое, наглядно-образное. Выделяют также мышление теоретическое и практическое, логическое (аналитическое) и интуитивное (синтетическое), продуктивное и репродуктивное, произвольное и непроизвольное. Для диагностики доминирующего типа мышления используются основные методы сбора эмпирического материала: наблюдение, собеседование, тестирование, изучение продуктов деятельности. При выборе психодиагностических средств в условиях работы с большим количеством учащихся при ограниченном времени предпочтительным является тестовый метод как наиболее динамичный и продуктивный, позволяющий в сжатые сроки обработать значительные массивы информации. Тестирование также позволяет с известной валидностью определить актуальный уровень развития у школьника необходимых навыков, знаний, личностных характеристик. Процесс тестирования обычно разделяется на три этапа: 1) выбор теста (определяется целью тестирования и степенью валидности и надежности; 2) процесс тестирования (определяется инструкцией к тесту); 3) интерпретация результатов (определяется системой теоретических допущений относительно объекта тестирования). На всех трех этапах необходимо участие квалифицированного школьного психолога. Одной из главных детерминант при выборе теста является возраст учащихся. У школьников младших классов (1-4 классы) доминирует наглядно-образное мышление, которое связано с представлением ситуаций и изменений в них. В образе может быть зафиксировано одновременно видение предмета или процесса с нескольких точек зрения. В этом качестве наглядно-образное мышление практически неразличимо с воображением. Умственный образ по своей природе имеет двойной источник детерминации. С одной стороны, он вбирает в себя чувственный опыт ребенка, и в этом смысле образ индивидуален, чувственно-эмоционально окрашен, личностно значим. С другой стороны, он включает результаты теоретического осмысления действительности через овладение опытом, представленным в системе понятий, и в этом смысле выступает в обезличенном виде. В реальном процессе усвоения знаний одновременно присутствуют как образная, так и понятийная логика, причем не дифференцированные в сознании младшего школьника, а в виде единой логики протекания мыслительного процесса. Сам умственный образ, которым оперирует мышление, по своей природе гибок и подвижен, он отражает в виде пространственной картины - кусочек реальности. Дети младшего школьного возраста опираются в своих умозаключениях и ответах на вопросы на наглядность, ищут в ней своеобразную сенсорную опору. Они легко фиксируют образы в памяти, но теряются, когда требуется видоизменить образ или логически интерпретировать его. Это не означает, что в том возрасте не используются словесные знания. Просто в отличие от словесно-логического мышления, где словесные знания являются основным его содержанием, в образном мышлении слова используются лишь как средство выражения различных образных картинок. Именно поэтому, для выявления доминирующего типа мышления у младших школьников мы полагаем наиболее адекватным и эффективным тестирование с использованием проективных методик, в частности апперцепционный тест на основе жанровых картинок. Процесс тестирования заключается в изучении учениками сюжетов (образов, ситуаций), изображенных на предложенных им картинках и последующей их интерпретации. Сюжеты (образы), используемые в картинках созданы на основе легко узнаваемых персонажей, часто встречающихся в детской литературе: забавных зверушек - домашних или живущих в дикой природе. Рисунки должны быть максимально динамичны, полихромны (многоцветны) и занимательны. Тест жанровых картинок построен на основе атласа М.В. Гамезо ( ), в котором используется психосемантический принцип определения ведущего стиля мышления. Автор предлагает тестируемому ученику на выбор три словесных интерпретации, выраженных в названии сюжета картинки. Эти интерпретации соответствуют трем типам мышления: конкретному, абстрактному и отношенческому. Эти типы мышления в разной степени выраженности присутствуют у любого ребенка. Воспринимая образы картинок, он сознательно или бессознательно реагирует на те названия, которые наиболее адекватны доминирующему типу мышления школьника. В процессе многократного апробирования данного теста было отмечено, что тестируемые школьники обычно выбирают не один тип интерпретации (названия), а два и гораздо реже третий тип. Это позволяет судить о наличии в мышлении ребенка двух доминирующих типов мышления, комбинация которых указывает на оптимальный профиль восприятия, обработки и выдачи информации об окружающем мире. Этому профилю соответственно отвечает определенный учебный предмет или группа предметов, для успешного овладения которыми необходим соответствующие типы мышления. При исследовании характерных особенностей интерпретации названий картинок было отмечено, что конкретное мышление не однозначно и, как правило, отражает две стороны восприятия внешнего мира. Первая сконцентрирована на доминировании конкретных физических ощущений, получаемых извне либо представлений о них, выраженных в образной форме. Вторая сторона связана с объективно-логической оценкой действия, изображенного на картинке, когда в интерпретацию рисунка закладывается не сенсорный, а понятийный аспект мышления. Абстрактное мышление связано с неконкретной, недифференцированной, целостной оценкой ситуации, когда в сознании ребенка формируется обобщенный образ реальности, позволяющий выделить в ней значимые для личности связи и отношения объектов. Основным инструментом мышления, с помощью которого ребенок получает знания об объектах без осознания конкретных путей и условий его получения, является интуиция. В этом контексте уместно говорить о двух аспектах интуиции как механизме творческой деятельности - интеллектуальной и чувственной интуиции. В рамках научной психологии интуиция рассматривается как необходимый, внутренне обусловленный природой творчества акт выхода за границы сложившихся стереотипов поведения, и, в частности, логических программ поиска нахождения ответов и решения задач. Эти программы могут также лежать в плоскости чувственного познания, как результат обобщения эмоционального опыта. И, наконец, третья, отношенческая компонента мышления связана с доминированием в сознании ребенка субъективно-оценочных, сознательно-избирательных отношений к действительности, влияния опыта взаимоотношений с людьми и другими объектами внешней среды. Система отношений определяет характер переживаний личности школьника, его поведенческих реакций на внешние воздействия. Положительный или отрицательный опыт взаимоотношений во внешней среде однозначно формирует и соответствующую систему внутренних отношений личности. Эмпирический опыт применения проективного теста жанровых картинок показал, что при преимущественном выборе названий с комбинацией конкретного и абстрактного смыслового содержания можно говорить о превалировании в мышлении школьника объективной логики, дополняемой интеллектуальной интуицией. Характер такого сочетания указывает на профиль обучения с естественно-математическим уклоном, когда учащиеся должны уметь конкретизировать генетически исходное, всеобщее отношение изучаемого объекта в системе частных знаний о нем, удерживаемых вместе с тем в таком единстве, которое обеспечивает мысленные переходы от общего к частному и обратно. В качестве примеров учебных предметов, относящихся к данному профилю можно привести математику, физику, химию, биологию, астрономию и другие, близкие к ним по направленности. Выбор названий в тесте с комбинацией конкретного и отношенческого мышления, когда в мышлении превалируют конкретные физические ощущения (негативные или позитивные, связанные с комфортом или дискомфортом; ощущения, воспринимаемые через органы чувств) в сочетании с отношенческим мышлением говорит об ориентации школьника на социально-гуманитарную сферу и соответствующие им учебные дисциплины. В профессиональной ориентации этой сфере адекватны профессии, связанные с образованием, медициной, сервисом. Сочетание в названиях интерпретаций интуитивно-чувственного мышления с отношенческим дает установку на художественно-эстетический профиль обучения и профессиональной деятельности, на ту сферу, где удовлетворяются потребности духовного плана - искусство, педагогика, философия, психология, религия и близкие к ним направления. Характерно отметить определенную закономерность, когда тестируемыми выбираются названия, исключительно относящиеся к конкретному мышлению без сочетания с иными типами мышления. В данном случае мы имеем дело с конкретно-логическим мышлением, когда речь идет наглядно-действенном восприятии окружающего мира, характеризующимся тем, что решение задачи осуществляется с помощью реального, физического преобразования ситуации, опробования свойств объектов. Этот тип мышления впоследствии трансформируется в технократический способ решения задач, при помощи технологий и технических устройств. Такому типу мышлению адекватен производственно-технологический профиль обучения и соответствующая сфера деятельности. Процесс отбора учеников для профильного образования в старших возрастных группах может осуществляться комплексом аппаратурных (компьютерных), бланковых и опросных тестов, выявляющих доминирование определенных индивидуально-психологических и социально-психологических качеств, адекватных конкретному профилю обучения. В процессе тестовой диагностики возникает необходимость использования блока стандартизированных методик, прошедших многолетнюю апробацию в работе со школьниками средних и старших возрастных групп. В этом контексте наиболее эффективными представляются критериально-ориентированные тесты, выявляющие, насколько испытуемый владеет знаниями, навыками умственных действий, которые необходимы и достаточны для выполнения определенных классов учебных или профессиональных заданий. Результаты тестирования, проведенного с помощью этих методик, оцениваются не по порядковому месту испытуемого в выборке и не по отношению к статистической норме, а по отношению этих результатов ко всей сумме тестовых задач. Успех в тестировании по какому-то одному предметному содержанию (например, математическому) не означает, что оно столь же успешно будет работать с другим предметным содержанием (биологией или астрономией). В каждом случае можно обнаружить специфику выделения в предметном содержании признаков, которые необходимы для успешного выполнения задания. При этом успех тестирования зависит не только от предшествующего обучения индивида, но и от его природных данных. Problems of testing of pupils for purposes of the profile teaching are reviewed. Correlation between thinking styles and functional specialization of the brain hemispheres is described. Relation between thinking styles and the subjects of teaching. Литература: #Обозов Н.Н., Щекин Г.В. Психология работы с людьми. - К.: Политиздат Украины, 1990.-205 с. #Гамезо М.В., Неволин И.Ф. Психосемиотические аспекты проблем познавательной деятельности и общения. - М., 1983. # Климов Е.А. Основы психологии. -М.: Юнити, 1999. #Жариков Е.С., Золотов А.Б. Как приблизить час открытий?! - Кишинев.-1990.